


"Will you marry me?"

by wan2wantU



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wan2wantU/pseuds/wan2wantU
Summary: Seungwoo wants to marry the artist who designs his favorite place
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/You
Kudos: 1





	"Will you marry me?"

“Oh? You were the one who did all of these?” Seungwoo asked, somehow shocked yet amazed.

You are sitting with him in a small dimsum place owned by your grandparents.

Both of you were born in the same neighborhood but you grew abroad. On the other hand, Seungwoo grew up within the neighborhood and love the place that your grandparents own. He was a regular growing up, but he have to move to the city to work, and there, he met you.

You’ve been wanting to take him here because he always talk about this one dimsum place that he used to go, always saying that he missed it. Well, aside from boasting about the food, you actually want to show off the design of which you, yourself did.

Even though you grew up abroad, you always make sure to visit during such occasions which give you the opportunity to design the place that you love as much as him.

“Yes. It was me, and it is still me.” You said playfully with a hint of boastfulness, proud of your work that he seemed to be admiring all along. He just then laughs at how cute you said that. Well… everything that you do is cute in his eyes.

“Why? You like it?” You followed up after the laughs turned into smiles.

“Of course,” He looks at you in the eye, pause, then, he smile warmly making the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. “…I do.” He continued.

The lunch then continue with him, telling you how much he love the place’s design growing up and how he wish to tell something to the artist behind it.

“What is it?” You asked, full of anticipation, yet anxiousness on what he is going to say.

“Will you marry me?” Seungwoo said looking straight up in your eyes with nothing but sincerity. You, then, look back at him and raise you eyebrows at him “We are literally married…???” You asked him trying to suppress your laugh with his sudden question.

“Yeah. I know… uhmmm….” He started mumbling and started looking everywhere trying to find something over nothing. You then hold his hand and smile as he turned to look at you.

“Uh… when I was young-“ He paused then you nod signaling him to continue, “I really love the designs and I remember promising myself that I will ask the artist to marry me when we meet.” Seungwoo ended it in a low voice while looking down to the ground.

“…Okay…” you said not knowing what to say.

“I mean that was before. I just- I just admire the artist a lot, and I was young.” Seungwoo says in panic. You just laugh at him, finding everything he does adorable.

“Well look at me now. I married the artist that I only use to admire.”

You then continue talking about every topic that comes along the conversation and just have a good time with each other’s company.

Fate really does it wonders. One time you are admiring someone you haven’t met yet, then the next thing you know, that exact same person is going to spend their whole lifetime with you.


End file.
